peelfandomcom-20200213-history
01 June 1996 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-06-01 ; Comments *Start of show: "Howdy pards, it's another John Peel's Music On BFBS. Welcome, if you would, the stranger." *He relates the tale of an argument between Alexandra and her boyfriend Aidan that awoke him at 3.30 a.m. *There are copious reminiscences about Altered Images and Clare Grogan, and a couple of tracks are played. This was due to JP having been recently commissioned to write the sleeve notes for this compilation. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Pablo Gargano: 'The Stranger (12"' (Eve) :(JP: 'Nice record: one of those irritating little marketing things, it says here something like, "As usual, Eve Record releases are only identifiable by the number on the label," and you think, what is the point of that? 'Cos it doesn't tell anybody who it's by, what the tracks are called or anything.') *Holly Golightly: 'The Better Of Me (10"-The Main Attraction)' (Teenage Kicks) *Fall: 'The Ballad Of J. Drummer (LP-The Light User Syndrome)' (Jet) *International Strike Force: 'You'll Be Dumped (And Then You'll Be Sorry) (CD-Love Is...)' (100 Guitar Mania / Slampt) *Beatnik Filmstars: 'Seventies Flick (7")' (Mobstar) :(JP (bemoaning once again the backlog of unheard music in his house): 'I know that, even if I stayed awake for 24 hours a day and listened seven days a week and didn't do anything else like eat, drink, sleep and go to the lavvy, I still would fall further and further and further behind.') *Source Direct: 'The Crane (12")' (Source Direct Recordings) *Cords: 'Girl Without A Smile (7")' (Baby Doll) *Reverb: 'Velocity Fall (7")' (Badlands) *Damaxion: 'Aha Sissy Arsonist (7"-Untitled)' (Hemiola) *Cristoph De Babalon: 'Residuum (12"-Destroy Berlin!)' (Digital Hardcore Recordings) *Crocodile God: 'Wurlitzer (7"-Boss)' (Crackle!) *Barkmarket: 'Visible God (CD-L. Ron)' (American Recordings) :(JP: 'I don't doubt that there are a great many of you who listen to this very programme just in the hope of hearing something else from the Swedish Elvis Presley, Eilert Pilarm, and I would not wish to disappoint you.') *Eilert Pilarm: 'She's Not You (CD-Greatest Hits)' (Green Pig Productions) *Black Star Liner: 'Duggie Dhol (12"-Haláal Rock EP)' (EXP Recordings) *Analogue: 'As Seen From The Bottom Of The Colorado River (CD-AAD)' (Sonic Bubblegum) *''(news - edited out)'' *Bennet: 'Colossal Man (7")' (Roadrunner) *Mad Professor & Jah Shaka: 'Wig Wam (CD-New Decade Of Dub)' (Ariwa) :(JP: 'During the week, I had to write sleevenotes for a forthcoming compilation LP of things by Altered Images. Hard to imagine a band less fashionable than Altered Images. When they first appeared, people said, "It's like a Scottish Siouxsie & The Banshees", except they were light where the Banshees were dark, really, and got lighter and eventually got darker. I always liked 'em a lot, although I have to say that a lot of it was to do with the fact that I found Clare Grogan well nigh irresistible....(somewhat embarrassed stuttering here)...anyway, having said all of this, I wrote these sleeve notes and so forth as part of an attempt to try and re-establish their reputation, because people did like 'em when they first came along, had a couple of hit records, and suddenly everybody turned on them, as they do, in a strange way. I'll never understand how this process works, but it does go on all the time. They started to dislike them for the very things which they'd previously liked them for, like the fact that they were bright and a bit daft and colourful and leapt about and stuff, and suddenly these things became terribly uncool, whereas a week or so beforehand they'd been cool.') *Altered Images: 'Beckoning Strings (LP-Happy Birthday)' (Epic) :(JP: 'I still see Clare Grogan from time to time, because she lives across the road from a mate of mine, from Andy Kershaw in fact, and she occasionally eats in Andy Kershaw's girlfriend's restaurant. They're almost blood relatives! Whenever I see her there, and she still looks I think wonderful, I kind of smile in a rather self-conscious clumsy way and try to avoid saying anything. What a twerp I am, to be sure.') *''(John then trots out the story about his vocal appearance on the following track, which has been told so often there is no need to repeat it here)'' *Altered Images: 'Song Sung Blue (LP-Pinky Blue)' (Epic) :(JP: 'Not a dry eye in the house, I'll bet.) *Lightning Slim: 'Blues At Night' *Jonathan And Darlene Edwards: 'I Love Paris (LP-Jonathan And Darlene Edwards In Paris)' (Corinthian) This is actually Jo Stafford and her husband Paul Weston in disguise. *Source Direct: 'Snake Style (12")' (Source Direct Recordings) *Wildebeests: 'Down In The Bottom (7"-Hidden Charms)' (Screaming Apple) *Element 79: 'Hey! (7" EP-My Love)' (Screaming Apple) *Palace Music: 'A Group Of Women (CD-Arise Therefore)' (Domino Recording Company Ltd.) *Fall: 'Oxymoron (LP-The Light User Syndrome)' (Jet) *Transglobal Underground: 'Lexicona (2xLP-Psychic Karaoke)' (Nation) *Wayne Rogers: 'The Point Of No Life (CD-All Good Works)' (Twisted Village) *Swirlies: 'San Cristobal De Las Casas (CD-They Spent Their Wild Youthful Days In The Glittering World Of The Salons)' (Taang!) *Dynamic Duo: 'Sad Story (12")' (Joker) File ;Name *Peel Show 1996-06-01 (BFBS) ;Length *01:54:03 ;Other *Many thanks to Carsten from Berlin. ;Available *Mooo Server ;Footnotes Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Carsten Tapes